


Days Past

by housewithalemontree



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Old Friends, Reminiscing about the Vuvalini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewithalemontree/pseuds/housewithalemontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa and Val remember their time growing up as vuvalini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Past

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for ufogalpals, hope you enjoy!

Night time at the citadel was always cold. The chill offered a nice respite from the heat of the day, but it left Furiosa shivering in bed where she lay awake. She couldn't seem to fall asleep, and mothers knew she needed it.

A few hours into her tossing and turning there was a knock on the door. Her first thought was Max, but he was away, out in the wasteland again. Part of her itched to join him, but she knew that she was needed here. Getting up, she shuffled to the door, wondering what mid-night emergency awaited her now.

But to her relief it was just Val. She had found her way to the citadel about sixty days earlier, and after some time in the infirmary was about as healthy as anyone in the wasteland could be.

"Cold?" She asked, holding up a blanket. "Thought you might be, the wind up here is freezing, dear mothers," she shivered exaggeratedly. "And that window sure isn't helping," she remarked, peeking in at the hole cut in the wall. Her hair was tied up in a knot on top of her head and was lacking the usual crow feathers.

Furiosa smiled and gestured her inside.

"Thanks."

They both plopped down on the bed next to each other. Valkyrie shook out the blanket and laid it over their shoulders, pulling her close.

"How're you holding up?" Furiosa asked.

Val snorted. "Pretty good, considering. But I should really be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine," Furiosa picked awkwardly at the embroidery on the blanket. It was hard to see in the dark, but the moon shone enough light through the window to see that it was decorated with twisting vines and flowers in many colors. Although faded by years in the desert, it was still beautiful and warm.

Sensing that Furiosa didn't want to talk about the present, Valkyrie switched topic to the past.  
"Remember," she mused, "When Katy was teaching us how to ride double on a bike. How old were we when we started?"

"About 4000 days, I think." Furiosa remembered flying across the sand with Val, hair braided tight. She rubbed her head absentmindedly.  
  
"Right. She took us out to the sands to practice. I was driving and you were my gunner, except you kept trying to stand up when you were supposed to be sitting down. Katy kept shouting at you to stop it, but you wouldn't. In the end you and that heavy rifle toppled our whole bike over."

Furiosa huffed and gave a little smile "Better sight that way. And I did eventually get the hang of it."

"Thanks to no small injuries on my part!" Val remarked with mock indignation, "I nearly got my skin sanded clean off and you broke your leg what, twice?"

"It was just once," Furiosa protested, gently patting the healed bone. "And besides, it healed pretty quickly."

"Not quick enough. And I had to ride with Jaya while you were resting."

"Jaya was perfectly nice," she chided.

"I'm not speaking ill of her. But she wasn't you."

Furiosa chuckled. "Remember when they had us guard the fields from birds?" She asked.

Next to her Valkyrie shook with silent laughter. "I had almost forgotten about that. I think we may have taken it a little too seriously."

"You think? All we had to do is stand there and wave our arms around a little."

"Didn't you make costumes? You tore Mary's best blanket to shreds."

"Well we were much scarier with wings of our own," Furiosa smiled.

"Wings? Those were just strips of red blanket we were flapping around!"

"Don't pretend that you were entirely innocent in this, you were the one who suggested we started screaming."

Val smiled wickedly. "That really pissed the mothers off: us running around in blanket scraps, flapping our arms and screaming at the top of our lungs."

"Got rid of the birds, though."

"There was an especially good harvest that year, too."

"All thanks to us, of course," Furiosa gently knocked the side of her head against Val's. "We were little terrors, to be sure."

"But we had our moments. Our Vuvalini initiation went very well, out on the sands. Your mother was so proud."

Furiosa felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she nodded silently. Feeling her tense up, Val quickly moved on.

"Anyway, my mom was proud too, but she always really wanted me to become a keeper of the seeds. I don't think that would have gone well, though."

"I can't imagine you staying in one place for that long," Furiosa swallowed her tears and smiled. "Hell, I'm surprised you're still here."

"Well, there's a reason for that," Val grinned and pulled her tight. "Besides, what would this place do without me?"

Furiosa snorted. "Actually, Dag has requested that you stop messing around in the greenhouse so much. Apparently you give off a bad aura for the plants. And you're messing up her organization."

"See, I was never meant to work with green."

"You could always join me down in the garages. I could use all the help I could get rebuilding the rig. And you haven't pissed off Toast yet."

"But invalids like myself can't do heavy work," Val threw a hand across her forehead dramatically. "You know how weak I am."

"Please, you've been fine for at least thirty days. I was back in the shops twenty after I lost my arm."

"Were not."

"Was too."

"Girls!" Val mocked in a perfect imitation of Katy's stern voice.

They burst out laughing, the sound ringing against the stone walls and filling the room. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Furiosa got up to open it. On the other side was a very sleepy looking Toast.

"Could the two of you keep it down in here," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Of course," Furiosa replied, her voice calm and collected. "Sorry about that."

Toast stumbled off down the hallway, muttering grumpily. As she shut the door, Furiosa turned to Valkyrie, and they both broke out in peals of laughter.

 


End file.
